


Smile For Me

by ThinkingOfHyperMelody (HyperMelody)



Category: Blue Neighbourhood | Wild - Troye Sivan (Music Videos), tyler oakley - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship Troyler, Happy, Other, Smile, happiness, laugh, troyler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperMelody/pseuds/ThinkingOfHyperMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short-short oneshoots about Tyler trying to get to Troye to smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Troye."

"What?"

"Pass me my essay."

"Hmm, I think I'll turn it in as my own so I don't have to write it."

"Okay,but if you wanted the 'D',you've could've just asked."

"Wha...Here" Troye shoves Tyler's essay on Thomas Edison at him as Tyler laughs, a bush covering his face.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"yOU ARE MY SUNSHIIIIIINE! Okay, Troye! Sing with me!" Tyler pleads, smiling like a fool up at his best friend.

  
Troye shakes his head, he seriously can't sing.

  
"Please!?"

"No,Tyler."

"yOU DON'T LOVE MEEHHH!"

"It's not." "LOVE ME TROYE,LOVE MEEEHHHH!"

"FINE! SHUT UP! YOU ARE MY SUNSHINE!" Troye yells, irradiated with him.

 

This is ridiculous. They're yelling like crazy people at two am in Troye's room(on his bed) -- yelling the the happiest of lyrics in angry {not} voices.

"MY ONLY SUNSHINE!"

"YOU MAKE ME HAPPY!"

"When skies are grey!" Tyler sings quieter, he's not good at all. Off key,off pitch. Just off. But he's hoping into making his friend sing because Troye can sing even though he's deny it 'til his last breath.

"You'll never know, dear." Troye sings, much too loud for two a.m. ,but it's singing. Not yelling. But he doesn't seem to notice.

  
"How much I love you."

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

 

Tyler pauses,making it seem like he's forgotten the rest; allowing Troye to lead the song.

" The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken . So I hung my head, and I cried."

" You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

"I'll always love you and make you happy.If you will only say the same,but if you leave me to love another,you'll regret it all one day."

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know, dear, how much I love you. Please don't take my sunshine away."

"Please don't take my sunshine away." Troye doesn't know when he began singing a shushed tone. Or when he began singing alone,but he figured it out when he finished and Tyler was giving him a look of pride and awe. He blushed.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Troye?" Troye groans.

He's trying to sleep. Plenty of tests tomorrow from their teachers,and Tyler's keeping him up. Making sour,not that Troye wasn't like that already.

  
"Yes,Tyler?" He honestly shouldn't have invited him to stay the night again.

Tyler never shuts up. Nor sleeps. Actually. Troye is taking Tyler t the doctor for that one of these days. Probably insomnia.

"You are a great singer you know."

...  
...  
...

"Goodnight ,Tyler."

Tyler sighed, one day. One day. "Night ,Troye. One day ,you'll have thousands and thousands of people screaming your name,"he finishes sleepily.

Tyler sighed once more and yawned after,making himself comfortable on 'his' half of Troye's bed for the night to finally sleep.

 

  
When Tyler is good and sleep ,Troye doesn't hide the grin that splits across his face.   
"Thanks ,Tyler. " he says to no one in particular.

"One day." He vows to himself and Tyler. Tyler that will support and have his back through hell and back. Troye'll make him proud.

Troye falls asleep that night with a blissful smile because one day.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Troye feels Tyler's fingers run through his hair.

 For once, Tyler was quiet which Troye was grateful for in thought, but he just wished Tyler would say something right now. Something to get his mind off of him. And them. Together. Behind his back, and it hurt. He would have preferred an out-of-the-blue break up over walking in on his boyfriend and said boyfriend's straight best friend making out. It hurt so bad.

 

Tyler warned him about that boy,but he just didn't listen. He should have listened,and dear fuck Tyler Oakley is the wisest, craziest person Troye knows. Troye is thanking his lucky stars for having someone like Tyler as a best friend, someone who offered him a warm hug and solemn look. A knowing look.

 

So here they lay, on Tyler's bed-- trying to savage bigger pieces from the wreckage that was Troye Sivan's heart. Troye didn't feel like picking up the pieces at the moment. His heart was glass that shattered moments ago, the edges were sharp and cut deep when Troye so even thought about them. The edges needed time to dull to be safe to hold again. Then piece back together,but that would be some time from now. Now. Now, now Troye was being lulled to sleep by Tyler. Troye was so ,so thankful.  Saints bless Tyler Oakley.

And in his tears, hazed from tiredness, Troye smiled before he drifted off into nightmares--the scene repeating.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler made the best forget-that-asshole cookies. Even better, Tyler just made them for Troye. He was the best best-est best friend anyone could ask for. Troye couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips when Tyler "forcibly" fed one to him.

 


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Troye?"

"What?" Troye asks as Tyler shows him the screenshot. It's the Tumblr picture of Ellen saying, "It's totally your choice, but you should be together," with the "Said every shipper," comment beneath.

"Like,Larry bitch."

Troye laughs, of course Tyler would.


	7. Chapter 7

It was sunny and warm,and Troye was happy.

It took about two months,but he was happy. 

Even happier right this moment because Tyler came back up to (they were at the carnival) him with his newly died white hair. Also pastel green and pink colored candy floss. 

Happier because of Tyler or the candy floss, Troye couldn't decide.

 

{Tyler.}


	8. Chapter 8

"Listen,listen, _listen_  Linda!" Tyler shouted over Troye's protests.

"It's been  _three months._ YOU NEED A DIFFERENT DICK IN YOU AL-"

 

"Tyler!" 


End file.
